The Cullens And Co Msn'ing
by x.Jenni.x
Summary: This is the cullens and some other people having random chats on Msn. Lol xD P.s sorry if I slag my mates/ your favourite character off lmaoo.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cullen's And Co. Msn'ing **

**Cullen's Names-**

Edward- I-Sparkle!

Bella- [Edward][For][Life]

Alice- P1X13~DUST

Jasper- STEEL SOLDIER!

Emmett- M0NK3Y-M4N

Rosalie- 100%-B1TCH!

**Other People's Names-**

Zara- ItsGettingHorny!

Becky- {Edward}{Is}{Mine!}

Aamina- LittleMissVampire

Fatima- Do-You-Mind-Jacob?!

Henna- Twilight-Shitbags!!

Me (Jenni)- Rosalie~Must~Die!

**Authors Note-**

**In case you're wondering the other people are just random people who are going to be with the Cullen's on msn. So yeah they know who they are!**

**Dedicated to- :/ Zara, Becky, Aamina, Fatima and Henna as you guys are in it :/ Lol.**

Chapter 1- The Two Groups Meet.

_I-sparkle! signs in._

_{Edward}{Is}{Mine} signs in._

I-Sparkle- Wtf? Who are you I never added you? You look like some dodgey pervert

{Edward}{Is}{Mine}- No I hacked. Omg I'm your biggest fan!

_ST33L S0LD13R! signs in_

ST33L S0LD13R!- Alright bro. Who's this?

I-Sparkle- I honestly don't know. She said she hacked in... I think it's a pervert.

ST33L S0LD13R – Yeah, I agree delete her. She's either desperate or a pervert.

{Edward}{Is}{Mine}- Omg I Can Still Here!

ST33L S0LD13R- Yeah we know and we're gutted about it believe us. So which one is it? Desperate or pervified?

{Edward}{Is}{Mine}- Neither. Well desperate I guess =S

ST33L S0LD13R- Yeah I suppose you have to be to want Edward.

I-Sparkle- Oi! Shut it Jasper.

ST33L S0LD13R – Oh, is that anger I feel coming of you? Or embarrassment?

I-Sparkle- Shut Up!

{Edward}{Is}{Mine}- Leave him alone.

ST33L S0LD13R- Omfg! You can't seriously fancy someone whose msn name is I sparkle!!! He sounds like a frigging ballet dancer!

{Edward}{Is}{Mine}- Well I think it's cute.

I-Sparkle- Yeah what the freaky person said. And anyway I do sparkle :D

ST33L S0LD13R- Right fine I give up. I'll give you two some alone time.

_ST33L SOLD13R signs out._

{Edward}{Is}{Mine} – Well, hi :)

I-Sparkle- God Help Me :(

**Well I hoped you like the first chapter :S Review please and tell me how it is. Fingers crossed its ok. Oh and Becky if your reading this sorry for like dissing you loads. Lmao xD R&R People :) **


	2. The Cullens Talking :

**The Cullen's And Co. Msn'ing **

**A/N- I'm Finally Updating Lol xD Hey if you go on youtube then check out mine and Mina.X0X 's channel called xRudolph1 Don't ask about the name lol. We have some cool Twilight videos up :)**

**A/N- Heyyah xD Just In Case You've Forgotten Here Are The Msn Names For All The People. I'll Put Them At Start Of Every Chapter So You Always Have Them :D Yeah Because I'm Nice Like That :)**

**A/N- Just In case you didn't know this story is set before Bella becomes a vampire.**

**Cullen's Names-**

Edward- I-Sparkle!

Bella- [Edward][For][Life]

Alice- P1X13~DUST

Jasper- STEEL SOLDIER!

Emmett- M0NK3Y-M4N

Rosalie- 100%-B1TCH!

**Other People's Names-**

Zara- ItsGettingHorny!

Becky- {Edward}{Is}{Mine!}

Aamina- LittleMissVampire

Fatima- Do-You-Mind-Jacob?!

Henna- Twilight-Shitbags!!

Me (Jenni)- Rosalie~Must~Die!

**A/N- Ok I'm Going To Add Esme, Carlisle And Jacob To The Names So I Can Use Them Even Though No-one Likes Jacob :) **

Carlisle- DrVamps

Esme- Sugar'n'spice'n'all'things'nice

Jacob- Wolf'Boy

**Chapter 2- **

**A/N- Ok well this chapter is just the Cullens talking without the other people there :) So I hope you like it **

_-All The Cullens Except Carlisle And Esme Sign In-_

I-Sparkle!- Hey Guys

[Edward][For][Life]- Edward hi. Man I've missed you soooo much xD

M0NK3Y-M4N- Woow Bella chill you only saw him 10 minutes ago

I-Sparkle!- Hey Emmett just because Bella misses me when we're not together and your Rosalie couldn't care less.

M0NK3Y-M4N-Oh fuck off Edward, Rose back me up.

100%-B1TCH!- What? I'm busy Emmett leave me alone.

I-Sparkle!- Ha rejected.

M0NK3Y-M4N- I swear if you don't shut your fucking gob I will...

I-Sparkle!- Yeah... What will you do monkey man?

_DrVamps & Sugar'n'spice'n'all'things'nice Sign in._

DrVamps- Hey Everyone

M0NK3Y-M4N- Hey Carlisle, can you tell Edward to stop taking the piss

DrVamps- Edward leave your brother alone.

I-Sparkle!- Omg, he started it. He dissed Bella

M0NK3Y-M4N- I did not!

I-Sparkle!- You did to!

M0NK3Y-M4N- Didn't!

I-Sparkle!- Did!

P1X13~DUST- Will you two shut the fuck up!

M0NK3Y-M4N- Woow, the pixie speaks.

ST33L-S0LD13R- Lay off Alice

M0NK3Y-M4N- Omg Jasp not you to! Quit sticking up for your Mrs. You won't see me sticking up for Rosalie.

100%-B1TCH- Fuck You Emmett.

I-Sparkle!- So you won't ever get mad if I call her A Dumb Blonde

M0NK3Y-M4N- Nope...

I-Sparkle!- A Bimbo?

M0NK3Y-M4N- Grr. Not a chance.

ST33L-S0LD13R- Woow Emmett I can feel the anger from you now!

M0NK3Y-M4N- Shut it Jasper.

Sugar'n'spice'n'all'things'nice- Jasper, Emmett stop frustrating your brother.

I-Sparkle!- Ha he ain't my brother.

DrVamps- Edward as far as your concerned we're all family so he is your brother.

I-Sparkle!- Grreth. Why couldn't you have changed someone useful. Fucking Emmett doesn't do anything.

M0NK3Y-M4N- Gee thanks Edward. I love you too.

Sugar'n'spice'n'all'things'nice- That's lovely Emmett. We should all love each other.

M0NK3Y-M4N- Yeaahhh... Anyways...

[Edward][For][Life]- Edward would you come round to my house please.

I-Sparkle!- What now?

[Edward][For][Life]- Please x

I-Sparkle!- Fine but I was having fun taking the piss outta Emmett but since you asked so nicely.

_I-Sparkle! And [Edward][Is][Mine] sign out._

ST33L-S0LD13R- Alice you there?

P1X13~DUST- Yep sure I am Jazz

ST33L-S0LD13R- Good :)

M0NK3Y-M4N- Rosalie you there?

100%-B1TCH- Fuck off Emmett I ain't talking to you.

M0NK3Y-M4N- What I do?

100%-B1TCH- Oh I wouldn't know. I'm just a dumb blonde bimbo.

M0NK3Y-M4N- Bbz you know it wasn't like that

100%-B1TCH- Sorry Emmett but what part of fuck of don't you get?

M0NK3Y-M4N- :(

_100%-B1TCH appears offline._

ST33L-S0LD13R- Haa you got so ripped there

M0NK3Y-M4N- Just shut it yeah

Sugar'n'spice'n'all'things'nice- Emmett go after her.

M0NK3Y-M4N- Esme I don't even know where she is.

Sugar'n'spice'n'all'things'nice- Well try looking for her.

M0NK3Y-M4N- Sure thing. Cya guys, I got my girl to save.

_M0NK3Y-M4N signs out._

ST33L-S0LD13R- Ha I wonder what they'll do when they make up

P1X13~DUST- Urgh Jazz... you're so glad Edward isn't here to read your thoughts then

ST33L-S0LD13R- Hehe :)

Sugar'n'spice'n'all'things'nice- Can you two not have a serious conversation?

DrVamps- Ahh leave them Esme. There young-ish...

Sugar'n'spice'n'all'things'nice- Oh Carlisle you are funny..

ST33L-S0LD13R- Yeaahhh. Hilarious...

DrVamps- Well me and Esme g2g now.

P1X13~DUST- Where?

Sugar'n'spice'n'all'things'nice- We're going hunting.

ST33L-S0LD13R- Ahh alright then cya.

_Sugar'n'spice'n'all'things'nice and DrVamps sign out _

P1X13-DUST- Just me and you Jazz.

ST33L-S0LD13R- Sure is Lis. :)

P1X13~DUST- No wait...

ST33L-S0LDI3R- What is it?

P1X1E~DUST- There are people coming.

ST33L-S0LDI3R- Who?

P1X13-DUST- I don't know. You've met one before just you and Edward

ST33L-S0LD13R- Huh? You don't mean...

P1X13-DUST- Who Jazz?

ST33L-S0LD13R- This freaky perv on msn yesterday. Fancied the shit out of Edward

P1X13-DUST- There's more than one coming.

ST33L-S0LDI3R- 'Gulps' Uh Oh.

P1X13-DUST- I love you Jazz.

ST33L-S0LD13R- Me too.

P1X13- DUST- Lets go warn the others.

_P1X13~DUST & ST33L-S0LD13R sign out._

**Now it's not much of a suprise that the people coming are the ones described at the top.**

**Zara- ItsGettingHorny!**

**Becky- {Edward}{Is}{Mine!}**

**Aamina- LittleMissVampire**

**Fatima- Do-You-Mind-Jacob?!**

**Henna- Twilight-Shitbags!!**

**Me (Jenni)- Rosalie~Must~Die**

**So find out in the next chapter what happens when they ALL meet.**


	3. Lol my chapters dont have names :D

**Chapter 3!**

**A/N- This chapter is a like when they all meet but something doesn't go to plan and it all ends unexpectedly.**

**A/N- Lol sorry Becky again. I think I kinda slag you off again in this chapter =S**

**A/N- The Names Again Are-**

**Cullen's Names-**

Edward- I-Sparkle!

Bella- [Edward][For][Life]

Alice- P1X13~DUST

Jasper- STEEL SOLDIER!

Emmett- M0NK3Y-M4N

Rosalie- 100%-B1TCH!

Carlisle- DrVamps

Esme- Sugar'n'spice'n'all'things'nice

Jacob- Wolf'Boy

**Other People's Names-**

Zara- ItsGettingHorny!

Becky- {Edward}{Is}{Mine!}

Aamina- LittleMissVampire

Fatima- Do-You-Mind-Jacob?!

Henna- Twilight-Shitbags!!

Me (Jenni)- Rosalie~Must~Die!

**A/N- In this chapter everyone meets each other for the first time.**

_All the Cullens (but not Jacob) are online._

DrVamps- When are they coming Alice?

P1X13~DUST- I don't know. In my vision we were all on msn just talking and they came out of nowhere.

ST33L-S0LD13R- Carlisle do you think there dangerous?

DrVamps- No they are just humans. Act normal and we'll be fine.

P1X13-DUST- There getting closer. I just had another vision. They're coming.

_ItsGettingHorny!, {Edward}{Is}{Mine},LittleMissVampire, Do-You-Mind-Jacob?!, Twilight-Shitbags!! And Rosalie~Must~Die join the conversation._

LittleMissVampire- Woah wtf happened there?

Rosalie-Must-Die- Bet Henna had something to do with it.

LittleMissVampire- Nah, not even Henna could do this

Twilight-Shitbags!!- Yeah all I did was press the red button.

{Edward}{Is}{Mine}- Wtf Henna what red button?

Twilight-Shitbags!!- I dunno that big one.

Rosalie-Must-Die- See I Told Ya So xD

Twilight-Shitbags!!- Well I wanted to know what that button did.

Do-you-mind-Jacob?!- Yeah and now we're in some random convo.

DrVamps- Ahem... Could we help you?

Rosalie-Must-Die- Nah we're alright. We'll just be off...

{Edward}{Is}{Mine}- OMFG! We're in the Cullens convo...

ItsGettingHorny!- What?!? No we ain't

{Edward}{Is}{Mine}- Trust me I've been here before. Edward remember me I'm the hacker.

I-Sparkle!- Umm. Yeah :(

[Edward][For][Life]- Edward who is she?

{Edward}{Is}{Mine}- Omg you must be Bella.

[Edward][For][Life]- Yeah and wtf is going on with you and my Edward.

I-Sparkle!- Don't worry Bella love she's just another crappy fan.

[Edward][For][Life] – I swear you better be telling the truth Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.

I-Sparkle!- Don't Worry I am.

DrVamps- Well it seems your already familiar with my adopted son Edward. But this is my famiy Esme my wife. Emmett, Jasper and Edward my adopted sons, Alice and Rosalie my adopted daughters and Bella my daughter-in-law to be.

Rosalie-Must-Die- Yeah we figured. Well I'm Jenni and this is Aamina, Becky, Zara, Henna & Fatima.

100%-B1TCH- Oi you what's with the name?

Rosalie-Must-Die- Don't Worry Rosalie. It's nothing personal I just don't like you.

100%-B1TCH- Oh Okk.

ItsGettingHorny- Ha dumb blonde

M0NK3Y-M4N- Oi that's my wife your talking too.

100%-B1TCH- Oh back to sticking up for me now Emmett?

M0NK3Y-M4N- Rose I told you I was sorry.

LittleMissVampire- Just ignore Zara anyway.

Do-You-Mind-Jacob?!- Yeah everyone else does.

ItsGettingHorny- Gee thanks guys.

LittleMissVampire- Your Welcome. :D

{Edward}{Is}{Mine}- So Edward you free tonight?

[Edward][For][Life]- Fuck of you he ain't interested.

I-Sparkle!- Yeah what she said.

ItsGettingHorny- Anyway Edward is mine not yours Becky.

ST33L-S0LD13R- Yeah Its getting a little tense in here.

Twilight-Shitbags!- Oh Jasper I didn't see you there.

P1X13-DUST- Don't get any ideas he's taken.

ST33L-S0LD13R- Well said Lis :)

Twilight-Shitbags!- I was just saying hi :(

ST33L-S0LD13R- Yeah well just don't. I know what your type is like.

Sugar'n'spice'n'all'things'nice- Well anyways lets not get upset about it.

DrVamps- Yeah these humans know are secret anyway so you guys should just be friends :)

Rosalie-Must-Die- I ain't being friends with the blonde bitch.

100%-B1TCH- What was that.

Rosalie-Must-Die- Nothing :D

[Edward][For][Life]- Anyway I ain't having my Edward harassed by these 'fans'.

Do-You-Mind-Jacob?!- And I ain't talking to Bella. She likes Jacob to much

100%-B1TCH- Finally someone who see's Jacob for what they truly are.

LittleMissVampire- Well I don't really like Rosalie either

Twilight-Shitbags!- Yeah to bitchy

100%-B1TCH- Shut it you. Ain't you the twat that sent all these people here?

Twilight-Shitbags!- Yeah but that weren't my fault

Rosalie-Must-Die- Anyway its kwl now. Come on we're here chatting with the Cullens =D

{Edward}{Is}{Mine}- Yeah with Edward :)

P1X13-DUST- Omg Jazz, everyone we got to get out of here.

ST33L-S0LD13R- Why? These guys are actually alright once you get to know them

Rosalie-Must-Die- Why thank you :)

P1X13-DUST- No Jazz there's something they ain't telling us.

ItsGettingHorny- What we ain't hiding nothing!

Do-You-Mind-Jacob?!- Yeah we're clean

Rosalie-Must-Die- Come on we wouldn't hide anything from you.

LittleMissVampires- And can't Edward read our minds anyway

I-Sparkle!- Not over Msn I can't

P1X13-DUST- There plotting something.

DrVamps- Are you sure Alice?

P1X13-DUST- Yes I swear.

{Edward}{Is}{Mine}- But I'd never hurt Edward!!!

M0NK3Y-M4N- Like we believe them.

100%-B1TCH- Yeah they've had it in for us.

Sugar'n'spice'n'all'things'nice- Come on we can sort this out.

DrVamps- I agree. Cullens meet up in the house now.

I-Sparkle!- Bella you come to.

ST33L-S0LD13R- Lets go!

Do-You-Mind-Jacob- No wait we ain't doing nothing!!

_All Cullens Sign Out-_

Rosalie-Must-Die- Great well done guys.

LittleMissVampire- You all cocked that up!

ItsGettingHorny!- Us! It was Becky freaking Edward out!

{Edward}{Is}{Mine}- Me! It was Henna's fault we were here in the first place.

Twilight-Shitbags!- So what? It was Jenni's fault cos of her msn name.

Rosalie-Must-Die- Says you! Wtf is with your name! Anyway Aamina agreed about the Rosalie thing

LittleMissVampire- Yeah but everyone thinks the same

Do-You-Mind-Jacob?!- Well it wasn't my fault.

LittleMissVampire- You didn't even talk!

ItsGettingHorny- Leave Fatima alone.

Everyone Except ItsGettingHorny- SHUTTUP ZARA

Rosalie-Must-Die- Lol xD

{Edward}{Is}{Mine}- Well I gotta go. Depressed now Edward left :(

ItsGettingHorny- Me to

LittleMissVampire- Same here

Rosalie-Must-Die- And Me

Twilight-Shitbags!-Should I press the red button again?

Do-You-Mind-Jacob?!- Yeah go for it.

_Everyone leaves convo._

**Lol well that was wierd :S So who's plotting what?** **And what could Alice see? Please review :) :) :)**

**And go on that youtube account that I put on the last chapter but its xRudolph1 :) **

**Well Byee xx**


	4. Still this chaptser has no name :

**Chapter 4**

**A/N- Yet another chapter up :) I'm on a role lol**

**A/N- I don't think I've said this yet but this story is dedicated to Zara, Becky, Aamina, Fatima and Henna as you guys are in it :)**

**A/N- In this chapter I diss Henna alot at start. Ooops Lol sorry xD But considering you aren't back from India yet you won't mind :)**

**A/N- The Names Again Are-**

**Cullen's Names-**

Edward- I-Sparkle!

Bella- [Edward][For][Life]

Alice- P1X13~DUST

Jasper- STEEL SOLDIER!

Emmett- M0NK3Y-M4N

Rosalie- 100%-B1TCH!

Carlisle- DrVamps

Esme- Sugar'n'spice'n'all'things'nice

Jacob- Wolf'Boy

**Other People's Names-**

Zara- ItsGettingHorny!

Becky- {Edward}{Is}{Mine!}

Aamina- LittleMissVampire

Fatima- Do-You-Mind-Jacob?!

Henna- Twilight-Shitbags!!

Me (Jenni)- Rosalie~Must~Die!

_All The 'Other People' are signing in._

Rosalie~Must~Die!- What do you think they thought we were plotting?

LittleMissVampire- Hell do I know

Rosalie~Must~Die!- Zara any ideas?

ItsGettingHorny- Nope...

Rosalie~Must~Die- Great we've got no hope

Twilight-Shitbags!!- Well don't ask me then

Rosalie~Must~Die- (Sigh) Go on then Henna. What Happened?

Twilight-Shitbags!!- Alice was wrong?

Do-You-Mind-Jacob?!- Yeah that must be it :D

Twilight-Shitbags!!- We've cracked it :)

{Edward}{Is}{Mine}- Wtf you 2...

ItsGettingHorny- I Hope that were sarcastic Fatima.. And you ain't at Henna's low level

Do-You-Mind-Jacob?!- Yeah it was...

Rosalie~Must~Die- Oh will you 3 shuttup

LittleMissVampire- Yeah we need to work out what Alice saw.

Rosalie~Must~Die- And why she saw it

{Edward}{Is}{Mine}- Ok first of all lets work out what we all were thinking about when Alice had the vision.

ItsGettingHorny- I wasn't thinking of anything.

LittleMissVampire- You got to have been thinking of something! Ok I'll go first I was thinking about what to draw next. Because I was talking to the Cullens then I thought of asking them for original pictures so I could draw them :)

{Edward}{Is}{Mine}- Well I was thinking about Edward....

Do-You-Mind-Jacob?!- Well I was thinking about flowers and fairies :) So sweet

Rosalie~Must~Die- Hmmm... I was thinking about us all being friends lol. Since that was what we were supposed to be talking about and none of you was even thinking about it!

LittleMissVampire- So nothing plotting on any of our minds... I just don't get it.

Twilight-Shitbags!- Oh well don't ask me then.

Rosalie~Must~Die- (Sigh) Go on then Henna what were you thinking about?

Twilight-Shitbags!- Nothing actually

{Edward}{Is}{Mine}- Nothing! You can't have been thinking of nothing at all

LittleMissVampire- Ahh it's Henna you would be surprised.

ItsGettingHorny- So what was it then!!!

_Wolf-boy signs in_

Do-You-Mind-Jacob?!- Who are you?

Wolf-boy- They call me Jacob.

LittleMissVampire- (Sigh) No you don't mean..

ItsGettingHorny- Jacob Black?

Wolf-Boy- Yeah wow how did you know?

Rosalie~Must~Die- Call it intuition

Wolf-Boy- Hey I like your msn name. Anti-Rosalie all the way :)

Rosalie~Must~Die- At least he has some sense.

Do-You-Mind-Jacob?!- Yeah but if he had any more sense he would get out of here before I...

ItsGettingHorny!- Calm down Fatima

Wolf-Boy- I don't like your msn so much

Do-You-Mind-Jacob?!- Well I don't like you.

Wolf-Boy- Fair Enough.

{Edward}{Is}{Mine}- Hey have you spoken with the cullens recently?

Wolf-boy- Not enough Edward lover. Gawd there everywhere. Edward this, Edward that. Team Edward here team Edward there.

{Edward}{Is}{Mine}- Yeah he's hot :) And you don't sparkle... =D

Wolf-Boy- So this is what it's about is it? Sparkles!

Rosalie~Must~Die- Will you shuttup :(

LittleMissVampire- Jacob have you spoken to the Cullens?

Wolf-Boy- Noo why?

ItsGettingHorny- We were talking to them on msn and all off a sudden Alice said she had a vision saying we were plotting something. They ran off.

Wolf-Boy- You mean they ran off from a bunch of girls?

Do-You-Mind-Jacob?!- Yeah its funny when you put it like that. Maybe you're not that bad

Wolf-Boy- Why thank you :)

Do-You-Mind-Jacob?!- Or maybe you are that bad...

_All The Cullens Sign In_

LittleMissVampire- Finally your back

Rosalie~Must~Die- What took you?

DrVamps- Me and my family have been talking

Twilight-Shitbags!- Ahh that's nice. Nice little family discussion

I-Sparkle!- And we've decided that it isn't safe for us to talk to you anymore.

[Edward][For][Life]- Yeah so we won't be seeing you no more

Wolf-Boy- Bella?

[Edward][For][Life]- Jacob? What are you doing here?

Wolf-Boy- Well I don't know. Just talking to my mates here. You know Sam, Embry same old and all of a sudden I was added to this conversation.

Sugar'n'spice'n'all'things'nice- Well we thought we would come online and tell you we will never speak to you again

100%-B1TCH- Well I didn't want to. Fuck them humans I thought but Esme made me

Sugar'n'spice'n'all'things'nice- Rosalie dear, be polite

100%-B1TCH- But they're plotting to kill us!

P1X13~DUST- She has a point

DrVamps- Well we'll be off then

{Edward}{Is}{Mine}- No wait

Sugar'n'spice'n'all'things'nice- We really have to go

{Edward}{Is}{Mine}- Please I know you think I'm a obsessed fan or a freaky perv but please hear us out.

DrVamps- Go on then

ST33L-S0LD13R- Carlisle...

DrVamps- No we'll hear them out.

100%-B1TCH- Well spit it out then

Sugar'n'spice'n'all'things'nice- Rosalie...

Rosalie~Must~Die- Umm Becky?

{Edward}{Is}{Mine}- Ok here it is. We don't have a clue what Alice has seen but we swear we aren't plotting anything.

LittleMissVampire- Come on look at our msn names. We love you :D Well some of us more than others =S

M0NK3Y-M4N- Well not all your names are very welcoming. Rosalie~Must~Die & Twilight-Shitbags.

ItsGettingHorny- Ahh ignore Henna.

Rosalie~Must~Die- And mine is nothing personal :) I just don't like her.

Do-You-Mind-Jacob?!- And my nickname... well..

100%-B1TCH- Nah it's okay we like your name

Wolf-Boy- Thanks Rosalie.

100%-B1TCH- Your welcome Dog.

Wolf-Boy- Dumb Blonde...

{Edward}{Is}{Mine}- So do you believe us?

P1X13-DUST- I don't know my visions have never been wrong before.

ST33L S0LD13R- But your visions are subjective. Things change

DrVamps- I don't know. If the Volturi found out we were making friends with humans

Sugar'n'spice'n'all'things'nice- Carlisle I don't think they'll tell.

Rosalie~Must~Die- We definitely won't tell :)

I-Sparkle!- Well I just want Bella safe

100%-B1TCH- Why she's human. What does she matter?

DrVamps- Rosalie, Bella is part of this family now.

[Edward][For][Life]- And I will be like you soon. Right Edward?

I-Sparkle!- Grreth.. Yes love...

[Edward][For][Life]- Ha ha :)

Twilight-Shitbags- Wait you mean Bella isn't a vampire yet?

[Edward][For][Life]- Yeh :(

LittleMissVampire- But that means we know your future!

P1X13-DUST- Huh?

Rosalie~Must~Die- Your written about in these books and they go far past where you are in your life now. So in turn we know what will happen in your near future.

ST33L S0LD13R- Hey Alice is the only fortune reader in this family.

ItsGettingHorny- We can't read your fortune.. as such. Just know more about you than you do at the moment :S For now.

Sugar'n'spice'n'all'things'nice- I see. So you could tell us any threats coming up?

{Edward}{Is}{Mine}- I guess so :D

Twilight-Shitbags!- But what if because they know something will happen it doesn't happen?

M0NK3Y-M4N- Huh? Wtf you on about.

DrVamps- I understand. But all will be fine if you don't let anything slip.

M0NK3Y M4N- So we're befriending them?

DrVamps- Yes. They are pure in what they say.

ItsGettingHorny- Wow you speak posh xD

Sugar'n'spice'n'all'things'nice- But we're going to have to go now

P1X13-DUST- Yeah I need to hunt.

LittleMissVampire- You'll be back soon?

ST33L S0LD13R- Apparently we will be.

Sugar'n'spice'n'all'things'nice- Well cya then

_Cullens sign out (and Jacob.. he feels left out so signs out too.)_

Rosalie~Must~Die- Ace :) This is gonna be great fun :)

LittleMissVampire- Lol. Come On Lets Go.

_Everyone Signs Out_

**A/N Ok I know that probably got confusing but its going to start getting funny from here on in :) Because that was just like them getting to know eachother but now they do they can crack some good gags :) Lmaoo. **

**Read and Review xx**


	5. DEDICATED TO AAMINA!

**Chapter 5**

**A/N- Ok A certain person not mentioning any names (but it was Aamina) has been complaining that she isn't in my story enough. So Aamina this Chapter is dedicated to you and you will kick arse in it :D Lmaoo. Say that in an American accent**

**A/N- Any Swearing from Aamina's part (LittleMissVampire) is entirely fictional as Aamina would never swear.. now :)**

**A/N- The Names Again Are-**

**Cullen's Names-**

Edward- I-Sparkle!

Bella- [Edward][For][Life]

Alice- P1X13~DUST

Jasper- STEEL SOLDIER!

Emmett- M0NK3Y-M4N

Rosalie- 100%-B1TCH!

Carlisle- DrVamps

Esme- Sugar'n'spice'n'all'things'nice

Jacob- Wolf'Boy

**Other People's Names-**

Zara- ItsGettingHorny!

Becky- {Edward}{Is}{Mine!}

Aamina- LittleMissVampire

Fatima- Do-You-Mind-Jacob?!

Henna- Twilight-Shitbags!!

Me (Jenni)- Rosalie~Must~Die!

_LittleMissVampire and 100%-Bitch! Online_

LittleMissVampire- Hey Bitch

100%-B1TCH- Hey Freak

LittleMissVampire- Wtf. Why you calling me a freak. I Only Said Hi.. some people

100%-B1TCH- Cos you are one.

LittleMissVampire- What a crappy excuse...

100%-B1TCH- Ahem nothing I do is crappy.

LittleMissVampire- Oh Yeah Bimbo?

100%-B1TCH- What You Just Call Me?

LittleMissVampire- You Heard Bimbo..

100%-B1TCH- Don't you fucking call me a bimbo.

LittleMissVampire- Haha. xD Bimbo...

100%-B1TCH- Well I least I don't look like a bird.

LittleMissVampire- Wtf? How you know about that? STALKER!!! **(A/N- Aamina has her little issues with thinking she looks like a bird because of her fringe :S She's Mad.**

100%-B1TCH- Ha Bird Features

LittleMissVampire- STALKER!!!

100%-B1TCH- Bird Features

LittleMissVampire- STALKER!!!

100%-B1TCH- Bird Features

LittleMissVampire- Alright shut the hell up already!

100%-B1TCH- Geeez...

_Rosalie~Must~Die Signs In_

Rosalie~Must~Die- Heys Sup? :P

LittleMissVampire- Turned chavy again Jenni ?

Rosalie~Must~Die- Yup Dude :)

100%-B1TCH- Oh hell no. Not another 1.

Rosalie~Must~Die- Oh Hey Rosalie.

LittleMissVampire- I don't know why we ever took piss of Henna. It's much more entertaining with Rosalie.

Rosalie~Must~Die- Lmao.

100%-B1TCH- Retards I'm out of here.

LittleMissVampire- Aww don't leave Rose :) Its alright if I call you Rose ain't it?

Rosalie~Must~Die- Nah thats Emmett special name for her.

LittleMissVampire- Lmaoo xD

100%-B1TCH- Just fuck of pair of you!

LittleMissVampire- Nice Kitty xD

Rosalie~Must~Die- Lool. I thought you was leaving anyway.

100%-B1TCH- Fucking Msn won't shut down

LittleMissVampire- Omg :D

100%-B1TCH- Right Im Getting The Others.

LittleMissVampire- The others? You mean there are more bimbos out there?

Rosalie~Must~Die- Lol xD

100%-B1TCH- No I'm getting Emmett and Carlisle and everyone

Rosalie~Must~Die- Woah scary...

LittleMissVampire- Even Jacob?

100%-B1TCH- Hell no

_All The Cullens Sign In._

M0NK3Y M4N- What is it Rose?

Rosalie~Must~Die- Lol Rose. Told Ya So.

DrVamps- Rosalie?

100%-B1TCH- Them 2 humans are annoying me.

Sugar'n'spice'n'all'things'nice- I told you Rosalie don't call them humans infront of them

LittleMissVampire- Why we know what we are

Sugar'n'spice'n'all'things'nice- Still it isn't polite. And second Rosalie if you don't want to talk just leave the conversation.

ST33L-S0LD13R- I just find it funny Rosalie is scared of some humans.

Sugar'n'spice'n'all'things'nice- Jasper!

ST33L-S0LD13R- Oops I mean ... I find it funny that Rosalie is scared of Aamina and Jenni.

Sugar'n'spice'n'all'things'nice- Thats Better.

100%-B1TCH- Well don't back me up then

[Edward][For][Life]- Well come on Rosalie. They ain't going to hurt you.

I-Sparkle!- Just grow up and leave the conversation.

100%-B1TCH- I can't! Emmett back me up.

M0NK3Y-M4N- Soz Rose. But there just girls. They can't hurt you.

P1X13-DUST- I'm out of here. You wasted my valuable shopping time. Thanks Rosalie.

ST33L-S0LD13R- I'm with you

[Edward][For][Life]- Me to

I-Sparkle!- Me three xD

DrVamps- Sorry Rosalie I have a shift at the hospital. Bye

Sugar'n'spice'n'all'things'nice- I'll leave you to sort things out.

100%-B1TCH- No wait!

_All cullens sign out (Except Rosalie)_

Rosalie~Must~Die- Just Us 3 again Rosalie xD

LittleMissVampire- No wait. Rosalie got to bring in her family. Lets bring in our mates.

100%-B1TCH- No please...

Rosalie~Must~Die- What's it worth?

100%-B1TCH- Fuck off I ain't paying you nothing.

LittleMissVampire- Fine Then I'll invite them all. :D

Rosalie~Must~Die- Go for it.

100%-B1TCH- Gawd you mother fucking bitches

LittleMissVampire- Lol its funny when she gets mad

_All the 'Other People' Join the conversation._

LittleMissVampire- Hey guys.

ItsGettingHorny- Heya Aamina. Heya Jenni.. Hey Rosalie :S

Rosalie~Must~Die- Omg take piss outta Rosalie. So funny.

Do-You-Mind-Jacob?!- Isn't that a bit mean?

LittleMissVampire- Omg Fatima this is Rosalie we're talking about

Do-You-Mind-Jacob?!- Good Point well made :)

100%-B1TCH- Fuck This :(

**A/N- I can't be bothered going into detail on the dissing :) Lol you get the types of things. Lol and all the taking the micky outta blondes in earlier chapters is directed at just Rosalie and not every blonde person :)**

**A/N This was just a short chapter but hey Aamina was in it alot and thats all the matters.**


End file.
